1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to gift registries, and, more particularly, to a system and method for intelligent gift registry.
2. Description of the Related Art
The selection of a gift, other than a gift card, can be a long and difficult process. In today's world, a gift giver typically may not have time to identify and purchase a gift that the gift receiver would like to receive, or to check with the gift receiver's family and friends to see if the gift is something that the receiver would want.